Falsch
by Saphira Malfoy
Summary: Blaise kann Draco nicht ausstehen, konnte er noch nie. Trotzdem sind sie sich näher gekommen, haben sich gegenseitig ins Verderben gerissen, denn als reinblütige Zauberer schwul zu sein ist undenkbar, doch ihre verzweifelten Versuche, sich gegen ihre Gefühle zur Wehr zu setzen, sind vergebens./ DMxBZ; DMxPP
1. Hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen

Pairing: Hauptsächlich DracoxBlaise; jedoch auch DracoxPansy  
Wordcount: exakt 1000  
DU schreibst MALE-Slash? Ja, manchmal.  
Kapitel: 1/5  
Updates: Freitags.

**Hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen**

Gegenwart.

Draco weiß, dass es falsch ist, was sie tun.  
Mit jedem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen, bei jeder zärtlichen Berührung, die sein Herz zu zerreißen droht, ein weiteres Bruchstück abspaltet, bis irgendwann nichts mehr von diesem Organ übrig sein wird (ob man daran auch körperlich zu Grunde gehen kann? Oder nur seelisch?), ist ihm bewusst, dass er ein törichter Dummkopf ist, ein Narr, ein Idiot.  
_Falsch. Falsch. Falsch,_ denkt er und schmiegt sich trotzdem enger an Blaise' warme, dunkle Haut. Seine weiß-blonden Haare schimmern im Kerzenschein, bilden einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu seinem Freund, Kumpel – nein, so gut kann er ihn eigentlich auch nicht leiden – zu demjenigen, der ihn ins Verderben gerissen hat, ihm nun jedoch der einzige Trost ist. In diesen dunklen Zeiten sucht Draco verzweifelt Halt in seinen starken Armen, ist ihm näher als je zuvor und gleichzeitig so fern.  
_Was ist mit dir los?_, wollte Blaise wieder und wieder von ihm wissen, doch nun hat er es aufgegeben; fragt nicht mehr, sagt nichts mehr, wenn Draco erneut stundenlang im Raum der Wünsche verschwunden bleibt. Kein Wort von seinem Auftrag hat der Blonde ihm gegenüber verloren, obwohl er vor Pansy und seinen Gorillas damit prahlt, irgendeine großartige Aufgabe für den Dunklen Lord höchstselbst erledigen zu dürfen.  
Solch ein Privileg, eine Ehre!  
Das Dunkle Mal, welches unwiderruflich in Dracos linken Unterarm eingebrannt ist, lässt Blaise unkommentiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, will er die Geschichte dahinter vermutlich gar nicht hören. Sie würde mehr zerstören, als sie erklären könnte; kaputt machen, was im Grunde genommen gar nicht existiert. Das zwischen ihnen ist nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. Sie sind weder ein Paar noch Freunde.  
Nichts.  
Nur zwei dumme Jungen, die nicht voneinander lassen können, ihre Gefühle jedoch niemals offen eingestehen würden. Das verbietet der Stolz, es erklärt sich von selbst.  
Warum an etwas festhalten, sich auch noch hineinsteigern, wenn man doch ganz genau weiß, dass es _falsch_ ist?

Wieder und wieder streift Blaise' Blick den grausigen Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange herauswindet. Tief schwarz hat sie sich in die ansonsten beinahe schneeweiße Haut hineingefressen und manchmal stellt der Dunkelhaarige sich vor, wie sich das Vieh durch Dracos Adern hindurch schlängelt, sein Blut trinkt und sein Herz mit Hass vergiftet. Früher oder später wird vielleicht auch der so schwächlich wirkende Blonde nichts weiter als ein brutaler, gnadenloser Mörder sein.  
Es ist nicht so, als wäre Blaise ein Befürworter Potters, keineswegs. Das würde ihm nicht im Traum einfallen! Eigentlich steht er auf überhaupt keiner Seite, ist zwar stolz darauf, ein Reinblut zu sein, doch für irgendetwas zu kämpfen, gar sein Leben zu riskieren, hält er für idiotisch.  
Dieser Schlammblüter-Abschaum ist eine wertlose Platzverschwendung, aber sie deswegen umzubringen?

Ebenso wenig passt das Bild des seelenlosen Todessers zu Draco, dafür ist er innerlich viel zu sensibel; große Klappe, nichts dahinter.  
Trotzdem glaubt Blaise ganz genau zu wissen, weshalb sein Freund(?) – nein, Liebhaber... was auch immer – sich darauf eingelassen hat. Malfoy ist ein vorlauter Troll, der sich wahrscheinlich darum gerissen haben wird, die Familienehre retten zu dürfen.

Für immer unausgesprochen bleibt die nackte Panik, die sich in dem jungen Malfoy ausbreitet, wann immer er sich an den Besuch des Unnennbaren erinnert. An die teuflische Drohung, die er seiner Mutter gegenüber aussprach, nachdem er ein beliebiges Schlammblut vor ihren Augen zu Tode gefoltert hat.  
Draco hat Angst.  
Es zerfrisst ihn, sich niemandem wirklich mitteilen zu können, doch die wundervoll surrealen Momente, die er mit Blaise teilt, erschaffen für ein paar Stunden eine heile Welt. Eine Realität, die es so nicht geben dürfte und die sie aller Vernunft zum Trotz gemeinsam aufgebaut haben.  
Keine Menschenseele darf jemals davon erfahren, was die beiden Jungen heimlich und im Verborgenen miteinander treiben, sie würden es nicht verstehen.  
Niemand kann verstehen, was sie miteinander verbindet, sind sie doch selbst nicht dazu in der Lage, ihre verbotenen Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

_Bleibst du mit Pansy zusammen, um sie später einmal zu heiraten?, _fragt Blaise in die angenehme Stille hinein und bringt die Seifenblase, in der sie sich eingeschlossen, vor dem wahren Leben versteckt haben, damit zum platzen.  
_Um mit ihr ein paar reinblütige Erben auszubrüten, wie es deine Pflicht ist?_ Seine Züge verhärten sich, nichts Liebevolles liegt mehr in ihnen und nun gleicht er viel eher dem Blaise, den die anderen Schüler kennen.  
Schweigend hebt Draco den Kopf und sieht ihn an, erkennt deutlich, wie sich die Haut über Blaise' Wangenknochen spannt, als dieser die Zähne zusammenbeißt, um zu verhindern, dass man ihm seine Verbitterung anmerkt. Den Blick stur zur Decke gerichtet, alles, bloß nicht Draco ansehend, fügt er in Gedanken hinzu: _Oder liegt dir tatsächlich etwas an ihr? Bin ich nichts weiter als ein spaßiger Zeitvertreib?_  
Kein einziges Wort verlässt Dracos schmale Lippen, die so verführerisch sein können, Blaise so häufig um den Verstand bringen, doch jetzt endlich mal eine klare Ansage machen sollen.  
Nichts.  
Die Miene des Blonden bleibt ausdruckslos; in seinem Inneren brodeln die Gefühle hingegen ebenso unablässig, fürchterlich, leidenschaftlich wie in Blaise, der vergeblich versucht, das Bild von Pansy und Draco aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Pansy... Seit dem ersten Schuljahr ist sie Blaise' beste und einzige Freundin, dabei hat er es nicht einmal darauf angelegt, sondern sein Desinteresse an den anderen Schülern so deutlich zur Schau getragen, dass man ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe ließ. Nur die kleine Parkinson schreckte dieses Verhalten nicht im Geringsten ab. Im Gegenteil. Offenbar verstand sie dies als Einladung, als Herausforderung, der sie sich in ihrem unermüdlichen Ehrgeiz mit einer solchen Begeisterung gestellt hat, dass es nahezu beängstigend war. Schließlich gab Blaise nach, machte mit ihr zusammen Hausaufgaben, verbrachte seine Wochenenden mit ihr in Hogsmeade, hörte sich ihre endlosen Schwärmereien über Draco Malfoy an. Sogar das Kleid für den Weihnachtsball, zu dem Pansy von Mister Perfekt eingeladen worden war, hat Blaise mit ihr ausgesucht. Von Geschäft zu Geschäft hat er sich von ihr schleppen lassen, bis sie schließlich etwas fanden, in dem die junge Hexe wahrhaft phantastisch aussah.  
Und das alles für diesen nervtötenden Kerl, den Blaise selbst nie ausstehen konnte, bis...


	2. Manchmal

Wordcount: ~2100  
Kapitel: 2/5

**Manchmal**

Vergangenheit.

Der Weihnachtsball war in vollem Gange, alle schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren, mit Ausnahme vonDraco, der genervt ein Glas klebrig-süßer Fruchtbowle nach dem anderen hinunterkippte und es partout ablehnte, sich von Pansy zu einem weiteren Tanz überreden zu lassen.  
_Genug. Schluss. Es reicht. Eine halbe Stunde wie ein Idiot durch die Gegend zu hüpfen ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann._  
Beleidigt wandte sich Pansy an ihren besten Freund, der teilnahmslos an ihrem Tisch saß und die tanzenden Paare musterte. Er war alleine gekommen. Zwar war es keinesfalls so, als hätte er in den vergangenen Wochen nicht genügend mehrdeutige Anspielungen bezüglich dieses dämlichen Balles bekommen, aber diese Weiber langweilten ihn zutiefst.  
Blaise interessierte sich nicht für die Mädchen, er kümmerte sich nicht um die Jungs, sie waren ihm allesamt gleichgültig.  
Fad, unoriginell, irrelevant.  
Der einzige Mensch, den er wirklich schätze und achtete, war er selbst. Auch Pansy bedeutete ihm nicht mehr als die übrigen Mitschüler, nur war es ihr gestattet, ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen, was andere bitter bereuten, sollten sie es wagen...  
_Tanzt du wenigstens mit mir?_, quengelte die Brünette und zog an Blaise' Arm, um ihn dazu zu nötigen, ihr zu folgen, doch er weigerte sich.  
_Nein danke, ich verzichte. Ich wollte ohnehin gerade die Biege machen. Dieser Kinderzirkus wird mir allmählich zu primitiv._ Er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Hermione Granger, die gerade lachend im Arm des berühmten Quidditch-Spielers Viktor Krum an ihnen vorbeischwebte.  
_Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Durmstrang sich mit diesem Schlammblut-Pack abgibt_, murmelte er und verzog angewidert den Mund, während er sich elegant von seinem Stuhl erhob, ohne die stechenden Blicke Draco Malfoys zu bemerken, der seine Aufmerksamkeit seit geraumer Zeit dem dunkelhäutigen Mitschüler gewidmet hatte.  
_Bring mir noch ein Glas von dem Gesöff!,_ befahl der Blonde Goyle, der in seinem Festumhang wirkte wie ein Schwein im Frack.  
_Vergiss das Zeug, davon müsstest du ganze Kübel trinken, um auch nur ansatzweise beschwipst zu werden_, höhnte Blaise und machte Anstalten, sich von der Gesellschaft zu entfernen, da Pansy endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, den sie vermutlich den restlichen Abend über belästigen würde. Zwar nickte und grinste Marcus Flint fortlaufend, während Pansy mit ihm sprach, doch seinem gierigen Blick nach zu urteilen, der fest auf ihr Dekolleté gerichtet war, bekam er von ihren ausschweifenden Erzählungen kaum ein Wort mit.

_Ach, Zabini. Schlau daherreden, das beherrschst du wie kein Zweiter! Aber sonst hast du nichts drauf, was?_, erwiderte Draco gehässig, stand ebenfalls auf und folgte dem egozentrischen Einzelgänger, der ihn gekonnt ignorierte, aus der Großen Halle heraus. Es hatte keinen besonderen Grund, Draco lief ihm einfach nach wie ein hypnotisierter Volltrottel, ohne auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon zu haben, was es bringen sollte. Wollte er sich mit Zabini anlegen? Suchte er etwa Streit? Nein, das war es nicht. Doch was zur Hölle war es dann?  
_Hör auf, mir nachzustellen, Malfoy!_, sagte Zabini kalt, ohne sich umzudrehen. Verdammt, woher wusste er, dass Draco ihm hinterher gegangen war? Unschlüssig blieb Draco stehen, ärgerte sich ungemein über diese peinliche Situation, in die er sich selbst hineinmanövriert hatte und fragte sich fieberhaft, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich für Zabini zu interessieren. Einfach so. Von jetzt auf gleich.  
_Du bist ja immer noch da_, stellte Blaise trocken fest, als er sich am Eichenportal angelangt letztendlich doch umwandte.  
_Ich will den Moment nicht versäumen, in dem der Boden unter deinem gewaltigen, durch nichts zu rechtfertigenden Ego nachgibt und dich ein für alle Male verschlingt_, feixte Draco und war erleichtert, dass es ihm gelang, sich seine Verunsicherung zumindest äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
_Pass lieber auf, dass dir das nicht passiert, Malfoy!_, schnaubte der Größere der beiden und zog unter seinem Umhang eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hervor. _Lust auf einen richtigen Drink? _Verwundert über seine eignen Worte, legte sich Blaise' Stirn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Falten und er bereute es sofort. Was bei Merlins geblümter Unterhose hatte er gerade getan? Malfoy eingeladen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, obwohl er eigentlich einen ruhigen, einsamen Abend hatte verbringen wollen? Die Bowle schien ihm doch erheblich zu Kopfe gestiegen zu sein. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Malfoy dieses Angebot ohnehin ausschlagen würde.  
_Falsch_ gedacht.  
Vergeblich gehofft.  
Schulterzuckend folgte Draco ihm nach draußen, wo sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen, die prächtig geschmückten und von Lichterfeen durchzogenen Sträucher ignorierten, die kitschigen Eisskulpturen links liegen ließen. Eine abartige Verunstaltung der Ländereien. Nur dumme Weiber konnten auf so etwas stehen.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem kleinen Mauervorsprung hinter dem sich eine Bank befand, auf der sich die beiden Jungen, die unterschiedlicher und gleicher nicht sein könnten, niederließen.  
Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, tranken sie abwechselnd von derselben Flasche, wischten immer wieder akribisch den Rand mit dem Saum ihres Ärmels ab, als hätte der andere eine ansteckende Krankheit. Es war bitter kalt, doch die Jungen froren nicht, denn Blaise hatte einen Wärme-Zauber über die Nische gelegt, in der sie sich befanden. Wie eine schützende Mauer schottete der Zauber sie von den eisigen Temperaturen ab, schuf einen unwirklichen Raum, in dem sie sich der echten Welt so fern fühlten wie nie zuvor. Der Schnee schmolz unter ihren Schuhen, ein seltsames Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in ihnen aus und für den Moment fiel das überhebliches Gehabe, das sie so ähnlich machte, von den Jugendlichen ab.

_Hier_, kicherte Draco, der mittlerweile ziemlich angetrunken war, und hielt Blaise die Flasche hin, wobei er schwankend gegen dessen Schulter fiel, auf der er seinen Kopf ruhen ließ.  
_Sieht fast so aus, als hättest du genug_, meinte Blaise in einem echt miesen Versuch, ernst zu bleiben und griff nach dem Feuerwhiskey, wobei seine dunklen Finger Dracos bleiche Hand streiften, einen unglaublichen Kontrast bildeten. Seufzend schloss der junge Malfoy die Augen und murmelte: _Unsinn, isch bin noch völli-lil-ig nüschtern!_  
_Davon bin ich überzeugt_, lachte Blaise und legte gedankenverloren einen Arm um den anderen. Die blonden Haare kitzelten sein Kinn, während Draco noch ein wenig näher an ihn heranrückte. Sie rochen gut, irgendwie blumig... Benutzte Malfoy etwa ein Frauenshampoo? Merlin, wie schwul war er eigentlich? Abschätzig schüttelte Blaise den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich. Dabei blendete er vollkommen aus, dass er selbst diesen Kerl gerade im Arm hielt und sich dabei verflucht wohl fühlte.  
_Was ist?,_ wollte Draco wissen, der durch die plötzliche Bewegung Zabinis hochgeschreckt war und sich aus dessen Umarmung befreite.  
_Begrabsch mich nicht!,_ zischte er nun wieder ganz malfoylike und schubste den Dunkelhäutigen leicht. Eigentlich wollte er ihn von der Bank gestoßen haben, doch dazu fehlte ihm schlichtweg die Kraft; er war definitiv zu betrunken.

Blaise ersparte sich die Erwiderung, dass es nicht er, sondern Malfoy selbst gewesen war, der den ersten Annäherungsversuch gewagt hatte. Er würde sich dafür nicht rechtfertigen, das hatte er gar nicht nötig.  
_Isch sollte geh'n_, nuschelte der Blonde, schaffte es jedoch kaum, sich aufrecht zu halten und landete nur deshalb nicht im Schnee, weil Blaise ihn auffing und zurück auf die Bank hievte. Einige Minuten lang starrte Draco mit leerem Blick in die Nacht, atmete tief durch, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und überlegte vergeblich, wie diese seltsam unwirkliche Situation überhaupt hatte entstehen können.

_Ist es eigentlich anstrengend?,_ fragte er nach einer Weile und riss Blaise damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
_Ist __was__ anstrengend?_, entgegnete dieser leicht schroff, da er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Blonden zu bringen, als dieser sich auch schon wieder leicht gegen ihn gelehnt hatte.  
_Du zu sein_, kam es nachdenklich von Draco, während er mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf in den Augen seines Sitznachbars versank.  
_Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir_, flüsterte Blaise mit seltsam heiserer Stimme, woraufhin Draco fast unmerklich nickte.  
_Manchmal_.  
Trotz seines vom Feuerwhiskey benebelten Hirnes verstand er genau, was Zabini meinte... Sie waren sich vermutlich ähnlicher und verstanden das Leben des anderen besser als jeder andere Schüler ihres Jahrganges.

Es begann zu schneien. Einige weiße Flocken verfingen sich in Dracos hellen Haaren und glitzerten sacht im schwachen Schein der Fackeln, welche die Wegesränder säumten. Wie von selbst bewegte sich Blaise' Hand dorthin und er beobachtete mit leicht verschwommenem Blick, wie die kühlen Eiskristalle auf seine Finger trafen und zu schmelzen begannen. Im schummrigen Licht wirkten Dracos graue Augen sehr viel weniger kalt und unsympathisch. Das Flackern der Laternen spiegelte sich in ihnen wider und ließ das Grau fast silbern erscheinen...  
Am liebsten hätte Blaise sich für diese abstrusen Gedanken selbst geohrfeigt, doch er war nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, so sehr nahm ihn der Anblick des Blonden gefangen, kettete ihn mit unsichtbaren Fesseln an diese verfluchte Bank, auf der sie saßen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war unleugbar und Blaise ebenfalls eindeutig alles andere als nüchtern, wie er bestürzt feststellen musste.  
_Was zur Hölle soll das werden?, _schrie seine Vernunft ihn panisch an, aber der dunkelhäutige Slytherin blieb wo er war, verharrte reglos und voller Nervosität. Sein rechter Arm ruhte noch immer auf Malfoys Schulter, während seine Finger unablässig durch das verhasste, helle Haar strichen.  
Merlin, diese Frisur war so hässlich und dieses penetrant leuchtende Blond erst.  
Grauenhaft. Absolut unmännlich!

Unzählige atemlose Sekunden lang starrten die beiden Slytherins sich gegenseitig an. Draco beschlich ein merkwürdiges, ungewohntes Gefühl, während er sich in den warmen, dunkelbraunen Augen Blaise' zu verlieren drohte. Ganz automatisch bewegte er sich auf den anderen Jungen zu, legte ihm zunächst zaghaft eine Hand in den Nacken und ließ sich plötzlich von dem Verlangen übermannen, Zabini ganz nahe zu sein, ihn zu spüren, zu schmecken... Begierig und ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, völlig außer Acht lassend, wie absurd diese Szenerie eigentlich war, presste er seine Lippen auf die des Größeren und küsste ihn fordernd, voller Leidenschaft.  
Blaise zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er von Malfoy in eine stürmische Umarmung gezerrt wurde, seine Zunge spürte, die ungeduldig über seine eigenen Lippen strich. Der intensive Blick, den sie noch vor wenigen Momenten ausgetauscht hatten, war wie ein stummes Einverständnis. Es überraschte ihn nicht im Mindesten, obwohl eine leise Stimme durch seine vom Alkohol durchtränkten Gedanken waberte und ihm zuflüsterte, wie abartig es war, dass er sich gerade von einem Kerl ablecken ließ. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet von Malfoy, diesem widerwärtigen Schleimbeutel. Aber seltsamerweise war es ihm nicht unangenehm.  
Nein, das _Falsche_ fühlte sich so verdammt richtig an.

Ob nun Minuten, Stunden oder nur Sekunden vergangen waren, vermochte keiner von ihnen zu sagen, doch irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander und Draco stierte Zabini entsetzt an, konnte nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war.  
_Was fällt dir ein!_, schrie der kreidebleiche Junge mit erstickter Stimme, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass _er selbst_ derjenige gewesen war, der über Zabini hergefallen war wie ein liebestoller Knallrümpfiger-Kröter, und sprang auf.

Stolpernd rannte der Blonde auf das Schlossportal zu, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. In seinem Inneren brodelten die widersprüchlichsten Gefühlsregungen und er hasste sich für den Wunsch, die intensive, anregende Berührung von Zabinis Lippen niemals zu vergessen, sie sich wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen zu wollen.

#

Die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, stapfte Blaise durch die hohen Hecken und ließ die Geschehnisse seinerseits Revue passieren. Sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Noch nicht. Erst wollte er sicher sein, dass mindestens einer der anderen Jungs bereits im Schlafsaal war, denn dort nun wieder mit Malfoy alleine zu sein, war eine verdammt miese Idee. Mit finsterer Miene beobachtete er Fleur Delacour, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt kichernd mit Roger Davis rumknutschte und ihn nicht einmal bemerkte. Das Mädchen war unbestreitbar hübsch, hatte noch dazu diesen Veela-Charme, dem jedes männliche Wesen verfallen zu sein schien, doch Blaise ließ das völlig kalt. Für ihn stellte sie nichts weiter dar als ein weiteres, nerviges Exemplar der Gattung Frau.  
Stöhnend versuchte er seinem beschwipsten Gehirn eine logische Erklärung diesbezüglich zu entlocken, doch die einzigen, verfluchten Dreckswörter, die ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf schossen waren,  
_Schwuchtel. Abartig. Falsch!_

Als wäre dies nicht schon schlimm genug... Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy einlassen? Blaise hasste diesen schleimigen Idioten mit unbeschreiblicher Leidenschaft.  
Und genau das war der Punkt.  
Alle anderen waren ihm herzlichst egal, absolut unwichtig. Selbst Pansy ging ihm gelinde gesagt am Allerwertesten vorbei, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Malfoy hingegen war der Einzige, für den der junge Magier mehr als nur Gleichgültigkeit empfand, viel eher wahrhaftig glühende Abscheu.  
Aber entsprach dies der Wahrheit?  
Oder redete Blaise es sich nur ein?  
Zweifelsohne empfand er etwas für Malfoy, doch die Gefühle, welche seinen Körper vor wenigen Minuten durchflutet hatten, waren schlicht und ergreifend die _Falschen_.


	3. Unfähig,die Finger voneinander zu lassen

Wordcount: ~1500  
Kapitel: 3/5

**Unfähig, die Finger voneinander zu lassen.**

Immer und immer wieder.

_Der Alkohol, es war der verfluchte Feuerwhiskey!_, redet Draco sich Tage später immer noch verzweifelt ein und hofft lächerlicherweise sogar, dass es sich nur um ein abstruses Phantasiegebilde gehandelt haben könnte. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein ekelerregender, krankhafter Traum? Immerhin erinnert er sich nicht einmal daran, wie er in dieser Nacht in sein Bett gefunden hat, demnach ist es durchaus möglich, dass er und Zabini nie... nie... Nein, bei Salazar, er kann diese Perversität nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken formulieren, geschweige denn aussprechen. Trotzdem erwischt der junge Malfoy sich ständig dabei, wie er dem verhassten, einzelgängerischen Mitschüler verstohlene Blicke zuwirft und sich verträumt auf die Unterlippe beißt, während ihn die Vorstellung durchzuckt, Blaise noch einmal bei klarem Verstand zu küssen. Dieses unbeschreiblich gute Gefühl, das er am verhängnisvollen Abend des Balles gespürt hat, ist einmalig gewesen. Verglichen mit der gelangweilten Gleichgültigkeit, die er Pansy gegenüber empfand, als sie ihm gestern die Zunge in den Hals steckte, ist sein verbotenes Verlangen nach Zabini immens, geradezu abscheulich präsent; sowohl bei Tage als auch bei Nacht.

#

In den Osterferien sind sie die einzigen männlichen Slytherins der vierten Klasse, die in Hogwarts geblieben sind. Blaise bleibt schlicht und ergreifend keine andere Wahl, da seine Mutter mit ihrem neuen Ehemann (dem sechsten, wohlgemerkt) die Flitterwochen in der Dominikanischen Republik verbringt, was Draco durch Zufall von Pansy erfuhr, die nach ihrem Kuss beschlossen hat, dass sie beide nun ein festes Paar sind. Ihm soll das nur recht sein, denn seit diesem peinlichen Zwischenfall mit Zabini macht er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine sexuelle Gesinnung, oder besser gesagt: um seinen gesamten geistigen Zustand. Zwar findet er Pansy nicht einmal halb so spannend wie seinen dunkelhäutigen Mitschüler, ist sie nicht der Inhalt seiner abnormen Phantasien, die sein offensichtlich verwirrtes Hirn nahezu jeden Abend im Dämmerschlaf produziert und die ihn am nächsten Tag mit einer beachtlichen Morgenlatte erwachen lassen, doch wenn er mit ihr zusammen ist, existiert Zabini in seinem Kopf nicht länger. Unglaublicherweise funktioniert es tatsächlich; Pansy schafft es, ihn zu erregen, abzulenken und zurück in die Realität zu holen.  
_Nicht_ schwul, also.

Trotzdem nagt die Erinnerung an Blaise' heißblütigen, unvergleichlichen Kuss unablässig an dem jungen Malfoy, bringt ihn noch um den Verstand und Zabinis strikte Weigerung, auch nur Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
Draco ist sich schmerzlich bewusst, wie _falsch_ seine Entscheidung war, die Ferien in der Schule zu verbringen, nur weil es ihm die Möglichkeit bietet, endlich mit Zabini alleine sein zu können. Was genau er sich dabei gedacht hat, vermag er selbst nicht in Worte zu fassen, doch die Sehnsucht in ihm ist unermesslich, fleht verzweifelt danach, erhört zu werden, Erlösung zu finden.

Drei schier endlose Tage lang teilen sie sich nun schon alleine den Schlafsaal, doch Draco hat es bislang nicht gewagt, Zabini auch nur anzusprechen und dieser meidet die Gesellschaft des Blonden so offensichtlich, dass es beinahe an eine Beleidigung grenzt. Noch ehe Draco überhaupt die Augen aufgeschlagen hat, ist der Einzelgänger auch schon verschwunden, scheint sich die Tage in der Bibliothek oder auf den Ländereien zu vertreiben und kehrt oft erst weit nach der Ausgangssperre in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, scheint darauf zu warten, dass Draco zu Bett geht, ehe er selbst den Schlafsaal betritt.  
Fast bereut der Blonde es, in Hogwarts geblieben zu sein, ärgert sich darüber, wie sehr ihn Zabinis Verhalten beschäftigt, kränkt, fast verletzt.

Wut und Verlangen vermengen sich zu einer explosiven Mischung, die Draco am vierten Tag dazu bringt, wach zu bleiben und ganz bewusst darauf zu warten, dass sein Zimmergenosse, von dem er sich magisch angezogen fühlt, endlich auftaucht.  
Schließlich ist er da, würdigt Malfoy keines Blickes, der sich von seinem Bett erhebt und langsam auf ihn zugeht, während Zabini sich Boxershorts und ein Schlafshirt aus seinem Schrankkoffer nimmt und damit im Badezimmer verschwindet. Als er wieder herauskommt, steht Draco wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mitten im Raum und verfolgt den Dunkelhaarigen mit den Augen. Gereizt wirbelt Blaise, der den Blick des Blonden förmlich auf sich kleben spürt wie einen Fliegenfänger, herum und fährt ihn an: _Malfoy, würdest du verflixt nochmal die Freundlichkeit besitzen, damit aufzuhören, um mich herumzuschwirren wie eine Motte ums Licht?_  
_Das würde dir so passen, nicht wahr?_, erwidert Draco, doch sein Tonfall klingt nicht halb so lässig und herablassend, wie er es gerne hätte. _Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: Auch ich wohne in diesem Schlafsaal._  
_Ach was_, zischt Blaise bedrohlich und verengt die dunkelbraunen Augen zu Schlitzen. _Leider ist mir das nicht entgangen. Ich wünschte, du könntest etwas weniger präsent sein, dann fiele mir dies bedeutend leichter_. Sein Tonfall ist kalt und abweisend, ebenso seine Miene, doch er weicht keinen einzigen Schritt zurück, als Malfoy ihm noch näher kommt, bis er fast direkt vor ihm steht und ihn mit einem undefinierbaren, intensiven Blick mustert. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen scheint greifbar zu sein, steigert sich in ungeahnte Höhen sowie Blaise unsäglicher Zorn, seine lodernde Eifersucht auf Pansy, die sich tagtäglich an Malfoy schmiegt, ihn absabbert und kaum die Finger von ihm lassen kann. Das Schlimme daran ist jedoch eher, wie hingebungsvoll Draco selbst darauf eingeht und sie öffentlich als das Mädchen an seiner Seite zur Schau stellt, demonstrativ, nahezu provokant.  
_Sieh her_, scheint er voll arroganter Bosheit zu sagen, _ich habe eine Freundin. Ich bin nicht schwul. Das zwischen uns war nichts, nichts, nichts._  
Aber sich diese Gefühle einzugestehen, ist zu viel für Blaise, verwirrt ihn, macht ihn wahnsinnig und so meidet er die Gesellschaft des widerwärtigen Blonden lieber, ehe er Gefahr läuft, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, das utopisch, absolut hirnrissig ist.

Unter gar keinen Umständen will er jemals wieder...  
Und schon sind sie schwach geworden, erneut übereinander hergefallen wie zwei ausgehungerte Tiger über eine verletzte Gazelle. Die Vernunft begrabend zerrt Draco ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett, in dem sie die ganze Nacht verbringen, ohne auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen.  
Bittersüße Leidenschaft durchzuckt die jugendlichen Körper; zum Zerreißen gespannte Nerven entfachen ein wahres Feuerwerk, das nicht im Mindesten mit dem zu vergleichen ist, was Draco spürt, wenn er Pansy auf diese Weise nahe ist. Hemmungslos und vollkommen losgelöst von den Zwängen der reinblütigen Gesellschaft geben sie sich ihren Sehnsüchten hin, können die Lippen kaum voneinander lösen. Gedämpftes Stöhnen dringt durch die Dunkelheit; erhitzte Leiber drängen sich eng aneinander, wollen diesen Moment des Glückes auf ewig in die Länge ziehen...

Doch irgendwann graut der nächste Morgen und mit ihm kehrt die furchterregende Erkenntnis darüber ein, was sie getan haben. Als Blaise aus seinen wohligen Träumen erwacht, den warmen Körper neben sich wahrnimmt und begreift wer _verdammt nochmal_ gerade neben ihm liegt, richtet er sich ruckartig auf und springt hastig aus dem Bett. Schnell schnappt er sich seine Anziehsachen und flüchtet unter die Dusche, nachdem er die Badezimmertüre sorgfältig abgeschlossen hat. Er fühlt sich schmutzig und benutzt, weiß nicht, wie er die Schmach über diesen Vorfall jemals wieder loswerden kann, denn mit Wasser lässt sie sich nicht fortspülen.

Mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der am besten zu einer Beerdigung gepasst hätte, kehrt er in den Schlafsaal zurück, in dem er Malfoy betreten schweigend vorfindet.  
_Kein Wort_, sagt der Dunkelhäutige mit einer Grabeskälte in der Stimme, die Dracos Stimmung perfekt widerspiegelt.  
_Zu niemandem_, bestätigt dieser und schluckt schwer, ist zu entsetzt von den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht, um sich eine logische Erklärung dafür zusammenzureimen.

#

_Wir sollten das nicht tun_, keucht Draco zwischen zwei Küssen atemlos und schiebt seine Hand fordernd unter Blaise' Hemd.  
_Nein, sollten wir nicht_, flüstert dieser mit geschlossenen Augen und genießt die Berührung des Blonden, gibt sich ihm widerstandslos hin.

Das fünfte Schuljahr hat mittlerweile begonnen und Draco, der dem Inquisitions-Kommando beigetreten ist, verhält sich arroganter und abartiger denn je, ist immer noch mit Pansy zusammen, die er nicht selten wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt, nur um sich danach wieder bei ihr einzuschleimen.  
_Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, Darling._  
Und sie fällt darauf herein. Dumm und naiv; genau wie Blaise. Eigentlich ist der Unterschied zwischen ihnen nicht sonderlich signifikant, denn Pansy und ihr angeblich bester Freund wollen denselben, kaltherzigen Kerl, der sich weigert, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und stattdessen beides genießt: das Ansehen, der einzige Slytherin seiner Jahrgangsstufe zu sein, der eine Freundin vorzuweisen hat, und die unbändige Leidenschaft, die wild in seinem Körper pulsiert, wann immer er Zabini nahe ist.

Eigentlich will Blaise das alles nicht mehr,  
(Verbotene Küsse, heimliche Treffen, verborgene Leidenschaft.)  
doch immer und immer wieder lässt er sich von Malfoy um den Finger wickeln; schafft es nicht, sich dem Drängen seines (Herzens) Körpers zu entziehen; ist machtlos gegen den immerwährenden Wunsch, diesen verfluchten Bastard für sich alleine haben zu können.

#

Griesgrämig liegt Blaise auf seinem Bett und stiert an die Decke, das aufgeschlagene Zauberkunstbuch neben ihm, mit dem er für die bevorstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen lernen wollte, bleibt unberührt, denn seine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab zu –

Prompt fliegt die Türe auf. Er hört die Stimmen von Malfoy und Pansy, die kichernd miteinander herumalbern und Blaise ist froh darüber, die Vorhänge zugezogen zu haben, um es nicht mitansehen, Draco nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen, während die Eifersucht Wellen des Hasses in ihm schlägt.

Wenige Minuten später jedoch bereut er es zutiefst, sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben zu haben, denn...

###

Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, ist dies weniger eine zusammenhängende Geschichte als viel eher eine Sammlung aus Momentaufnahmen, die jedoch alle miteinander verbunden sind und zielgerichtet auf ein Ende hinführen. Es ist also in sich geschlossen, das letzte Kapitel ist ein definitiver Abschluss. Ob nun positiv oder negativ werdet ihr dann sehen.


	4. Das Ende einer Affäre

Inspirationsquelle: unverkennbar _Das Ende einer Affäre_ von Graham Greene. Aber nur minimalst am Ende des Kapitels.  
Wordcount: ~ 2500  
Kapitel: 4/5

**Das Ende einer Affäre**

Im Laufe der Zeit.

Die Augen krampfhaft weit aufgerissenen liegt Blaise auf dem Rücken und hält die Luft an, unterdrückt nur mühsam den Würgereflex. Er versucht sich nicht vorzustellen, was im Bett nebenan gerade passiert, doch die Geräuschkulisse ist so eindeutig, dass er sich der Bilder kaum entziehen kann, die in seinem Geist Gestalt annehmen. Er weiß, dass er sie vor sich sehen kann, sobald er die Lider schließt; erinnert sich noch genau an Pansys halbnackten Körper, den er bei ihren Badeausflügen zum See unzählige Male im Bikini gesehen hat. Die üppige Oberweite, das kleine Muttermal unter ihrem wohlgeformten Po, ihre helle Haut, die beinahe so bleich ist wie die Dracos... Zwar ist Pansy nicht schlank und zierlich, doch so gut proportioniert, dass sie die klapperdürren Mädchen, die sich lauthals darüber beklagten, wie fett sie doch wären, problemlos in den Schatten gestellt hat. Würde Blaise in irgendeiner Weise auf Mädchen stehen, wäre auch seine Wahl an diesem Nachmittag zweifelsohne auf Pansy gefallen; aber das tut er nicht.

Kein einziges weibliches Wesen löst auch nur das geringste Verlangen in ihm aus, jedoch erwischt er sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger dabei, nicht nur Draco diese lüsternen Blicke zuzuwerfen und stellt vermehrt fest, dass es auch andere attraktive Kerle in Hogwarts gibt.  
_Widerwärtig, du Perversling!_, denkt er und stellt peinlich berührt fest, dass er die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst hat, weil er den Klang von Dracos erregtem Stöhnen nicht hören will.  
_Kindisch!_, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er verstärkt den Druck seiner Finger nur weiter, als Pansys halbunterdrücktes, doch unverwechselbar lustgetränktes Keuchen den Raum flutet, ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen scheint. Unwillkürlich schließt er die Augen und sieht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde jenes Bild vor sich aufflackern, das ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lässt, sein Herz zu erdolchen scheint.

Eifersucht muss man aushalten, selbst damit fertig werden, wenn man keinen Streit provozieren möchte. Einen unnötigen noch dazu, denn Blaise ist nicht in der Position, seinen flammenden Hass auf Pansy zu rechtfertigen, wann immer sie und Draco sich aneinanderschmiegen wie zwei paarungsbereite Aale. Was würde es für ihn bedeuten; welche Schlüsse könnte Draco daraus ziehen, wenn Blaise seinen Gefühlen Luft macht, den unbändigen Schmerz in seinem Inneren in Worte fasst.

Nein, nein, nein. Das kann und darf einfach nicht wahr sein.  
_Du musst es beenden, Mann_, murmelt Blaise leise, als er kurz vor Ende des fünften Schuljahres draußen vor dem Schloss auf eben jener Bank sitzt, auf der er und Draco sich zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Verbittert beobachtet er die Schüler, die ausgelassen lachend auf der Wiese toben oder sich im Schwarzen See abkühlen.

Nur einen Tag später wandelt sich die Stimmung in Hogwarts schlagartig. Lord Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat es bestätigt. Niemand kann es mehr leugnen.  
Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herrscht eine bedrückende Stille. Die Väter vieler seiner Mitschüler wurden festgenommen und sogar von Draco ist das überhebliche Gehabe abgefallen. Er wirkt niedergeschlagen und kraftlos, fast schon verzweifelt und Blaise bringt es nicht über sich, ihm seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen, diese Farce zu beenden.

Die Sommerferien haben Draco verändert.  
Nein, eigentlich ist er noch immer derselbe. Arrogant und selbstsicher stolziert er durch die Korridore von Hogwarts, trägt die Nase höher denn je und fühlt sich offenbar wie der König der Welt. Und dennoch fällt sowohl Blaise als auch Pansy die Wandlung auf, die ihr gemeinsamer Freund vollzogen hat.

_Er spricht nicht mit mir_, beklagt Pansy sich bei demjenigen, den sie für ihren besten Freund hält, dem sie vertraut und von dem sie niemals glauben würde, dass er sie hintergehen könnte.  
_Ich weiß, er hat einen wichtigen Auftrag erhalten und dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, seinen Vater aus Askaban zu holen. Er will es nicht vermasseln, aber ich bin doch seine Freundin. Ich will ihm helfen, für ihn da sein und Draco... Er blockt mich ab, er ist so eiskalt und abweisend. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll_, sagt sie traurig und Blaise schweigt, denkt nur _Oh, ich weiß genau, was du meinst_, doch wird er dies niemals aussprechen.  
_Er ist ein Trottel_, erwidert er stattdessen, als Pansy ihn fragend anblickt, offenbar eine Antwort von ihm verlangt.  
_Vergiss ihn, such dir jemand anderen. Jemanden, der dich verdient hat._ Seine Stimme klingt hart und mitleidlos. Blaise ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich mit diesem Satz an Pansy richtet, oder ihn viel eher auf sich selbst bezieht.

Einer erschreckenden Tatsache wird der junge Magier sich mit der Zeit hingegen immer bewusster:  
Je abartiger Draco sich ihm und auch Pansy gegenüber verhält, desto größer wird Blaise' Verlangen nach ihm.

Die Situation spitzt sich zu. Nichts funktioniert. So sehr Draco sich auch bemüht, das Verschwindekabinett ist und bleibt kaputt. Ebenso kläglich scheitern seine schwachen Versuche, Dumbledore anderweitig zur Strecke zu bringen.  
Er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich das beharrliche Schweigen zu brechen, über seine Gefühle zu reden. Nicht nur über die Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord, sondern auch über die unbändige Sehnsucht nach Blaise, die Panik vor dem Verlassenwerden, die sich in ihm aufbäumt, wann immer der Dunkelhäutige in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehrt; ihn mitten in einem Geheimgang stehen lässt; jedes Mal, wenn seine Augen diesen kalten, emotionslosen Ausdruck annehmen, der Draco das Gefühl vermittelt, von ihm gar nicht wirklich gemocht zu werden.  
_Ich brauche dich so sehr. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine, niemals_, schreit sein Herz in solchen Momenten, doch seine Lippen bleiben stumm.

Nach Dumbledores Tod flüchtet Draco mit den Todessern und lässt die beiden einzigen Menschen zurück, denen er in Hogwarts etwas bedeutet. Keinen von ihnen sieht er wieder, bis der Tag der Schlacht herannaht. Tausende Male fragt er sich insgeheim, was aus ihnen geworden ist, wie es ihnen wohl ergeht, doch er schreibt ihnen nicht. Was hätte er ihnen auch erzählen können?

_Hey Blaise,_  
_mein Leben verläuft wundervoll. Wir sind Gefangene in unserem eigenen Haus, das der Unnennbare nun als Hauptquartier nutzt. Mutter weint jede Nacht und selbst Vater ist nicht mehr der Alte. Ein gebrochener Mann._  
_Es könnte nicht besser laufen._  
_Ich vermisse dich. Jede einzelne verdammte Sekunde des Tages denke ich an dich. Es zerreißt mich, nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht, was du so treibst._  
_Hast du mich schon vergessen, oder ist dein Schmerz ebenso groß wie meiner, sodass du es nicht über dich bringst, dich bei mir zu melden?_  
_Alles was ich war, ist jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist zerbrochen. Draco Malfoy existiert nicht länger._  
_Wie läuft es bei euch so? Alles im Lot? Amüsiert ihr euch gut?_  
_Viele Grüße,_  
_Draco_

Ein wundervoller Ansatz, so tiefgründig und ehrlich.  
Nein, niemals würde Draco es über sich bringen, diese niederschmetternde Erkenntnis in Worte zu fassen, sie auch noch niederzuschreiben, denn da ist immer noch dieses kleine, lächerliche Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm, der Dunkle Lord könne den Krieg gewinnen und die Schade, welche Draco und sein Vater über die Familie gebracht haben, mit der Zeit vergessen.  
Doch Blaise ist nicht der einzige Mensch, über den Draco sich den Kopf zerbricht. Auch der Gedanke an Pansy lässt ihn nicht los. Immerhin waren sie über anderthalb Jahre zusammen und das ist nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Fast wünscht er sich, sie bei sich zu haben. Ihre naive, einfache Art ging ihm manchmal tierisch auf die Nerven, doch nun wäre sie ihm fast ein Trost. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hat sie ihre Zuneigung ihm gegenüber verborgen, sie war immer präsent, aufdringlich und anhänglich. Aber sie mochte ihn, mochte ihn wirklich. Ein Umstand, von dem er sich bei Blaise nie sicher gewesen ist. Noch immer hat Draco nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Blaise in ihm gesehen hat; warum er sich auf ihn eingelassen hat; ob er ihn auch nur ansatzweise so sehr... so... so gerne hat wie der junge Malfoy ihn.

_Liebe Pansy,_  
_es gibt so viele Heucheleien, die ich dir schreiben könnte, aber ich habe dir bereits zu viele Lügen aufgetischt und du verdienst die Wahrheit._  
_Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Schon vor unserem ersten Kuss, noch auf dem Weihnachtsball habe ich hinter deinem Rücken mit deinem besten Freund rumgemacht._  
_Immer und immer wieder._  
_Und es tut mir leid._  
_Das tut es wirklich, denn das hast du nicht verdient._  
_Viel zu spät wird mir bewusst, was du mir gegeben hast, dass du mehr warst als eine bloße Alibi-Freundin. Ich hätte nicht mit dir zusammenbleiben müssen, wäre dem so gewesen. Ich hätte mir eine andere suchen können, aber das habe ich nicht._  
_Du fehlst mir. Und das meine ich wirklich ernst._  
_Draco_

Zu viel Aufrichtigkeit in diesen Sätzen, die der junge Mann niemals zu Papier bringen wird. Es ist sinnlos und würde Pansy je die Wahrheit erfahren, spräche sie ohnehin kein Wort mehr mit ihm, würde ihn verhöhnen und sich angeekelt von ihm abwenden. Wer kann es ihr verdenken?

Pansy und Blaise gehören zu den wenigen Slytherins, die nicht mit den anderen Schülern durch den Raum der Wünsche verschwunden sind, doch ihre Intention lautet nicht _kämpfen_ – für welche Seite auch immer – nur ein einziger Gedanke treibt sie an, lässt sie die Angst überwinden und nicht fliehen: Sie wollen Draco wiedersehen; wissen wie es ihm geht, ob er in Ordnung ist.

Erleichtert fällt Pansy dem Blonden um den Hals, als sie ihn erblickt und haucht ihm ins Ohr, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hat, dass sie ihn _liebt, liebt, liebt_ und Draco erwidert ihre Umarmung ohne zu zögern, drückt die Kleinere haltsuchend an sich, denn es fühlt sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, ihre Nähe zu spüren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schafft sie es, seine verfluchte Scheißangst vor dem Gemetzel, das überall um sie herum tobt, zu lindern. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Blaise, den er bislang nicht bemerkt hat und der sich dezent im Hintergrund hält, die beiden beobachtet, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Sein Gesicht ist wie immer unergründlich, versetzt Draco einen schmerzhaften Stich und weckt in ihm erneut die Frage: _Warum? Wieso zum Teufel bist du hier? Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, Zabini?!_

Ein lautes Krachen lässt Pansy und Draco auseinanderfahren. Auch Blaise zuckt erschrocken zusammen und beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dieses Gemäuer endgültig zu verlassen. Wie benommen und von dem Lärm fast taub geht er an Draco vorbei, klopft ihm leicht auf die Schulter und sagt: „Mach's gut. Lass dich nicht abmurksen." Kurz treffen sich ihre Blicke und endlich glaubt Draco, etwas in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu erkennen, das ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, Blaise mehr zu bedeuten als er geglaubt hat. Doch der Moment ist so schnell vorbei wie er gekommen ist und nun schaut Draco dem anderen Jungen sprachlos hinterher, der sich auf den Weg zu dem Geheimgang macht, welcher ihn nach Hogsmeade und somit in Sicherheit bringen wird. Er wird nicht kämpfen, das war von Anfang an beschlossene Sache; er war tatsächlich nur hier, um ihn, Draco, zu sehen.  
_Du gehst?_, ruft Pansy ihm nach, aber Blaise dreht sich nicht um, will keinen letzten Blick auf die beiden werfen, denn falls diese Begegnung ihre letzte gewesen sein sollte, so will er Dracos Gesicht in Erinnerung behalten, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Nur ihn und nicht Pansy, die sich an seine Hand klammert und Blaise, ohne es zu ahnen, erneut das Herz bricht.

_Wir sehen uns später_, sagt Draco hastig zu ihr und läuft demjenigen nach, dem sein Herz gehört. So will er es nicht enden lassen. Sollte er in dieser Nacht sterben, dann nicht, ohne Blaise etwas Wichtiges mitgeteilt zu haben; nicht ohne ihm wenigstens einmal gesagt zu haben, dass er-

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönt und die Wand zu ihrer Rechten bricht in sich zusammen, Flüche schießen nur Zentimeter an Dracos Kopf vorbei und er kauert sich schutzsuchend am Boden zusammen. Von vorne und hinten rennen Menschen an ihm vorbei, schreien wild durcheinander und entfernen sich dann wieder. Von dem blonden Jungen scheint niemand Notiz zu nehmen. Als er es wagt, aufzusehen und mit zittrigen Händen, die eben noch sein Gesicht bedeckt haben, nach seinem Zauberstab tastet, entdeckt er Blaise, der ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt liegt und sich nicht rührt.  
_Nein!_, schreit Draco und rennt auf ihn zu, kniet sich neben ihn und betrachtet sein regloses Gesicht.  
_Blaise! Wach auf, Blaise_, fleht er atemlos, aber der Dunkelhäutige bewegt sich nicht. Verzweifelt rüttelt Draco an seiner Schulter, versucht mit bebenden Fingern einen Puls an dessen Hals zu ertasten, doch da ist nichts. Nicht das Geringste.  
_Nicht du, bitte nicht. Du hast doch nichts damit zu tun, verdammte Scheiße!_, keucht er panisch und beugt sich über Blaise' leblosen Körper. Der Zauberstab, welcher eben klappernd zu Boden gefallen ist, bleibt nutzlos und unberührt, denn Draco ist zu aufgewühlt, als dass ihm irgendein Zauber einfallen würde, der dem anderen Jungen helfen könnte.

_Oh, Merlin, nicht Blaise._ Wie aus weiter Ferne dringt Pansys Stimme an sein Ohren und er kann sie in diesem Moment nicht einmal zuordnen, sieht nur ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das sich einige Schritte von ihm entfernt an eine Säule klammert, in Tränen aufgelöst ist und zusammenzubrechen droht.

_Bitte mach die Augen auf. Atme, verdammt noch mal, atme_, flüstert Draco mit erstickter Stimme und drückt den schlaffen, scheinbar toten Körper fest an sich. Etwas in seinem Inneren stirbt in diesem Moment, doch was er fühlt, ist kein brennender, herzzerreißender Schmerz, wie Draco es erwartet hätte. Nein, es ist die alles vernichtende, das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in sich aufsaugende Leere, die ihn taumeln und nach Luft schnappen lässt, während ihm Magensäure die Speiseröhre emporsteigt und er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle übergeben würde.  
_Ich tue alles. Ich werde mich von ihm fernhalten, ein vorbildlicher Reinblüter werden, Pansy heiraten, einen Erben zeugen. Nie, nie wieder Hand an einen Kerl legen_, schwört er so leise, dass niemand – abgesehen von ihm selbst – es hören kann. Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen, verschleiern seine Sicht. _Aber bitte, bitte lass ihn leben._

_Malfoy, Mann, da bist du ja!_, ertönt eine vertraute, tiefe Stimme und Draco erwacht aus seiner Trance, wirbelt erschrocken herum. Vor ihm stehen Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn stirnrunzelnd mustern.  
_Was machst du da? Potter ist unterwegs in den siebten Stock, wir sollen ihm folgen. Kommst du nun, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?_  
Langsam erhebt der Blonde sich, nickt und geht mit versteinerter Miene auf Pansy zu, die vollkommen verstört aussieht.  
_Verschwinde von hier, bring dich in Sicherheit. Wir sehen uns_, murmelt er und lässt es zu, dass sie ihn ein allerletztes Mal in die Arme schließt, doch spürt er nichts. Rein gar nichts. Alles an ihm scheint gefühllos geworden zu sein. Wie betäubt. Die Welt liegt hinter einem schwarzen Schleier verborgen, alles wirkt irgendwie surreal und unwirklich. Draco bewegt sich nur noch mechanisch, hat gar nicht mehr den Eindruck, als gehörten seine Beine noch zu seinem Körper, als steckte er selbst überhaupt noch in seinem Körper...

Er wagt es nicht, einen letzten Blick auf Blaise zu werfen, will den Anblick seines leblosen Körpers wieder vergessen, nie mehr daran denken, aber er hat sich längst auf die Innenseite seiner Augenlider eingebrannt und lässt sich nicht mehr entfernen.  
Aus und vorbei.

Draco hat immer gewusst, dass ihre Affäre irgendwann einmal enden muss.  
Aber doch nicht so.  
Nicht so.

###

Und das war es dann auch schon fast. Ein Kapitel habe ich noch für euch, dann ist diese Geschichte beendet.


	5. Nicht in diesem Leben

**Nicht in diesem Leben**

Danach.

Am Tag nach der Schlacht studiert Draco, der unglaublicherweise mit nichts weiter als ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen ist, mit zittrigen Fingern die Liste der im Kampf Gefallenen, welche der Tagesprophet kaum zwölf Stunden nach Potters glorreichem Sieg über den Unnennbaren veröffentlicht hat.  
Potter... Nur ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass die Auroren Draco und seinen Vater nicht augenblicklich festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht haben. Nicht einmal in der Stunde seines größtes Triumphes kann der Retter der Zaubererwelt egoistisch und selbstherrlich sein. Lässt die Chance vorbeistreichen, es demjenigen, der ihn jahrelang gepeinigt und verhöhnt hat, endlich gebührend heimzuzahlen. Stattdessen setzte er sich für Draco und dessen Familie ein, sorgte dafür, dass sie bis zu ihrem Prozess auf freiem Fuße bleiben dürfen.  
Darüber freuen kann Draco sich nicht. Es zermürbt ihn, wieder und wieder von diesem Gutmenschen vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, was für ein bemitleidenswertes Wesen er selbst darstellt.  
Trotzdem will er sich bei ihm bedanken. Irgendwann, sobald die Verbitterung der Akzeptanz gewichen ist und Draco bei dem Gedanken daran, Potter gegenüberzutreten, nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, sich vor Scham und Selbstverachtung am liebsten vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen.  
Fast schon amüsant. Der Astronomieturm, auf dem er selbst Dumbledore hätte töten sollen. Ein wahrhaft symbolträchtiger Ort für Draco Malfoy, um sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, doch nach Hogwarts wird man ihn wohl nie wieder zurückkehren lassen. Von nun an gehört er zu den Verstoßenen. Den Außenseitern der Gesellschaft. Selbst wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, dass er auf Bewährung freikäme, so würde er nie wieder irgendwo dazugehören. Im Gegenteil. Vermutlich würde eine potentielle Freilassung der Malfoys die Wut der Magiergemeinschaft auf diese Familie ins Unermessliche steigern.  
So oder so, sein Schicksal ist besiegelt.

Mit dem Zeigefinger fährt der junge Malfoy über die schier endlose Liste, bleibt an _Crabbe, Vincent_ hängen und schluckt schwer. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass ihn der Verlust Vincents dermaßen belasten wird. Sie waren Spielgefährten als Kinder, verbrachten nahezu jeden Tag in der Schule miteinander, doch Draco hatte sich ihm und Gregory stets überlegen gefühlt, in ihnen nie gleichwertige Personen gesehen, sondern nur Idioten, die man herumscheuchen konnte. Zwei Bergtrolle, die nach seiner Pfeife tanzten, bis sie irgendwann die Schnauze von ihm voll gehabt und sich von ihm nicht mehr alles hatten vorschreiben lassen.  
Sie zu respektieren oder als _Freunde_ zu bezeichnen wäre Draco nicht im Traum in den Sinn gekommen, doch der Gedanke daran, dass Vincent nicht mehr da ist, er ihn nie wieder sehen wird, weil er einfach nicht mehr existiert, entzieht sich seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Weg. Fort. Für immer.

In Dracos Innerem breitet sich eine bislang ungekannte Leere aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wird ihm schwarz vor Augen, überkommt ihn das beängstigende Gefühl, zu fallen, in unendliche Tiefen zu stürzen. Wellen der Panik strömen auf ihn ein. Wie paralysiert starrt der junge Malfoy ins Nichts, die Augen weit aufgerissen und gefangen in den grauenhaften Erinnerungen an das, was nie hätte passieren dürfen, gepaart mit der Angst vor dem, was ihm noch bevorsteht.

Es dauert Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat, in der Realität angekommen ist und sich bewusst wird, dass der Krieg vorbei, er nicht länger in Gefahr ist, sondern wohlbehalten im Garten des Manors sitzt und nur noch die anstehende Verhandlung zu fürchten hat...

Tief durchatmend glättet der Blonde die Zeitung auf seinem Schoß, überspringt die übrigen Namen und geht gleich zum Buchstaben _Z_ über.  
Niemand.  
Noch einmal überfliegt er die Liste und vergewissert sich, dass ein _Blaise Zabini_ nicht darauf zu finden ist.  
Nirgends.  
Erleichterung durchzuckt ihn und sein Herz beginnt erneut zu rasen, doch diesmal nicht vor Panik. Von freudiger Erregung gepackt springt Draco auf und lässt den Tagespropheten auf den Gartentisch fallen, während ihm ein unterdrückter Schrei der Erleichterung entfährt.  
_Er_ steht nicht auf der Liste.

Aber wie ist das möglich?  
Ein Windhauch lässt die Zeitung erzittern und Draco blättert erschrocken die Seite um, als er erkennt, dass die Aufzählung noch nicht zu Ende ist, es weitere Namen zu geben scheint.  
Tatsächlich entdeckt er ihn.  
_Zabini, Blaise_  
Ganz unten steht es schwarz auf weiß. Zwei Worte, die seiner Euphorie einen so heftigen Dämpfer verpassen, dass der junge Malfoy augenblicklich in sich zusammen sinkt. Das Pergament fest mit beiden Händen umklammert fällt er bebend auf die Knie.  
Sein Denken setzt aus, in seinem Kopf herrscht gähnende Leere und er wundert sich nicht einmal, dass die Auflistung auf der zweiten Seite erneut am Anfang des Alphabetes beginnt.  
Also doch. Es ist aus. Aus und vorbei.  
_Blaise ist tot._  
Unablässig hallen diese Worte in Dracos Gedanken wider, während er auf den Namen des einen Menschen starrt, für den er so viel empfunden hat und dem er nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon sagen konnte.

Die Sonne brennt gnadenlos auf den blonden Jungen herab, versengt ihm den Nacken und hinterlässt einen schmerzhaften Sonnenbrand, doch davon bemerkt dieser nichts.  
Ungezählte Minuten lang hockt er am Boden und versucht zu begreifen, verstehen, akzeptieren, was geschehen ist.  
Aber es dringt nicht in sein Bewusstsein vor, denn Draco will es verflucht noch mal nicht wahrhaben. Das _kann_ einfach nicht sein. Darf nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprechen.  
Ist schlicht und ergreifend _falsch. falsch. falsch._

Irgendwann wird Narzissa auf ihn aufmerksam, verlässt den Salon durch die Terrassentüre und setzt sich neben ihn, um ihrem Sohn behutsam einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen.  
_Ist jemand dabei, den du kennst? Möchtest du, dass wir hingehen?_, fragt sie vorsichtig und Draco dreht langsam den Kopf, um seine Mutter anzublicken. Noch immer sieht man ihr deutlich die Spuren an, welche der Krieg auf ihrer Seele und in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hat. Er kann sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie wunderschön sie einmal gewesen ist. Früher, als man Narzissa Malfoy nur geschminkt, mit adrett frisierten Haaren und einem kühlen, aber höflichen Lächeln auf den roten Lippen gekannt hat. Nun wirkt ihr Gesicht fahl und eingefallen, tiefe Falten graben sich in ihre Stirn, zeugen von ihrem Kummer. Es wirkt, als wäre sie in den vergangenen drei Jahren um Jahrzehnte gealtert.

_Was? _Draco begreift nicht, was sie meint. Wohin gehen? Auf eine Beerdigung? In ein Leichenschauhaus? Nein, Danke. Deshalb antwortet er nur knapp und mit belegter Stimme: _Vincent und jemand anderes aus meinem Jahrgang._  
_Ich weiß_, sagt sie und zieht ihn hoch, um ihn ins Haus zu bringen, den Tagespropheten hebt sie ebenfalls auf. _Es ist schrecklich, dass der Junge gestorben ist. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie häufig er früher hier war,_ murmelt sie wehmütig und ihr Sohn braucht einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, von wem sie spricht, denn seine eigenen Gedanken kreisen stetig nur um Blaise.  
_Aber ich sprach von den Verwundeten,_ sagt sie und deutet auf die Überschrift der Seite, welche Draco offensichtlich eingehend studiert hat. _Sollen wir ins St. Mungo apparieren und jemanden besuchen?_  
_Bitte?_ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erwacht Draco schlagartig aus seiner Lethargie und reißt seiner Mutter die Zeitung aus der Hand.

Tatsächlich steht Blaise nicht auf der Liste der Gefallenen. Er ist unter den Verletzten, die man im magischen Krankenhaus versorgt.  
Er lebt.

Mit einem breiten, fast manischen Lächeln fällt er Narzissa um den Hals und keucht: _Nein, nein. Alles ist gut. Niemand. Niemand._  
Verwirrt sieht sie ihm nach, als er mit schnellen Schritten die Marmortreppe hinauf in sein Zimmer läuft und versteht nicht, was soeben mit ihm geschehen ist. Der Schock bei ihm scheint tiefer zu sitzen, als sie es bislang geahnt hat und sie hofft inständig, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt, sobald dieser Alptraum ein Ende findet. Sofern man ihn und Lucius nicht für immer wegsperren wird...

#

Auf seinem Zimmer läuft Draco unruhig auf und ab, kann sein Glück kaum fassen und dankt Merlin, Salazar und diesem skurrilen _Gott_, an den die Muggel glauben.  
Doch was nun? Soll er Blaise besuchen gehen? Nachsehen, wie es ihm geht und ihm vielleicht endlich gestehen, was längst überfällig ist?  
Ja, auf jeden Fall.  
Als Draco gerade im Begriff ist, seine Haare zu ordnen und sich ein sauberes Hemd anziehen will, fällt ihm siedend heiß das Versprechen wieder ein, welches er gegeben hat.

_Ich tue alles. Ich werde mich von ihm fernhalten, ein vorbildlicher Reinblüter werden, Pansy heiraten, einen Erben zeugen. Nie, nie wieder Hand an einen Kerl legen. Aber bitte, bitte lass ihn leben._

Blaise hat überlebt. Das Universum hat Draco Malfoy seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt; irgendeine höhere Macht hat sein Flehen erhört und jetzt ist er selbst an der Reihe, seinen Teil zu erfüllen.

#

Zwei Tage später bittet er Pansy, seine Frau zu werden und sie willigt ein. Milde überrascht, aber erfreut. Auch an ihr ist der Krieg nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, auch sie leidet unter den Folgen ihrer falschen Entscheidungen, ist genauso eine Ausgestoßene wie Draco. Somit sind sie letzten Endes doch noch so etwas wie _das perfekte Paar_ geworden. Wenn auch nicht im romantischen Sinne.  
Draco ist nicht verbittert, denn er weiß, dass er endlich erwachsen werden und das Richtige tun muss. Es fühlt sich nicht so schlecht an, wie er befürchtet hat und die sehr viel reifer gewordene Pansy ist gar keine so miese Gesellschaft.  
Blaise geht er nicht besuchen, auch schreibt er ihm keinen Brief oder meldet sich in irgendeiner anderen Form bei ihm. Dieses Kapitel ist für Draco endgültig abgeschlossen, redet er sich ein und ertränkt den Schmerz des Verlustes in ein wenig Feuerwhiskey und ganz viel Nähe von Pansy, die ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr ans Herz wächst.  
Vergessen kann er seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber trotzdem nicht, doch die wahnwitzige Angst, einem von ihnen könnte etwas zustoßen, bräche er sein Versprechen, ist zu groß und hält Draco davon ab, Kontakt zu Blaise aufzunehmen.  
Abgesehen davon meldet dieser sich ebenso wenig.  
Vorbei ist vorbei.  
Und das ist gut so.

#

Dreieinhalb Jahre später.

Mit griesgrämiger Miene eilt Blaise Zabini durch das verschneite London, ist auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse, wo er sich in einer gehobenen Bar mit Freunden verabredet hat. Die Straßen sind wie ausgestorben, denn es ist der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember, welchen die meisten Menschen – ganz gleich ob Zauberer oder Muggel – mit ihren Familien verbringen. Blaise hat keine Familie, will er auch nicht, doch an Tagen wie diesem zeigt sich mehr als deutlich, welche Nachteile dies mit sich bringen kann. Zumindest ist er nicht alleine und hat ein paar Gleichgesinnte gefunden, die diesen für Singles so trostlosen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Die schwerwiegenden Verletzungen, die er von der Schlacht getragen hat, konnten von den Heilern vollständig beseitigt werden, doch die seelischen Narben sind geblieben. Pansy hat ihn im Krankenhaus besucht, Draco nicht. Mittlerweile hat sich der Kontakt zwischen ihm und seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin im Sande verlaufen, da sie sein offenkundiges Desinteresse nach einigen Wochen erkannt und akzeptiert hat, auch wenn es Blaise nicht entgangen ist, wie traurig es sie gestimmt hat, dass er sich anscheinend einen Dreck um sie schert.

Unablässig fällt der Schnee auf ihn herab, durchweicht seinen Mantel und Blaise zieht die Kapuze noch ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Er hasst den Schnee mit einer für Außenstehende nicht nachvollziehbar inbrünstigen Leidenschaft, seit... Seit diesen Ereignissen aus seiner Vergangenheit, an die er nicht zurückdenken will.  
Vorbei ist vorbei.  
Und das ist gut so.

Plötzlich läuft er in jemandem hinein, nuschelt eine Entschuldigung und will weitergehen, doch als er kurz aufblickt, sticht ihm die leuchtend blonde Farbe der Haare des anderen in die Augen.  
_Malfoy_, stößt er geschockt aus und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen; das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals und der unerwartete Gefühlsausbruch verängstigt ihn zutiefst. _Es ist verdammte drei Jahre her, seitdem du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast. Reiß dich verflixt nochmal zusammen!, _schießt es ihm durch den Kopf und er versucht, seinem Gesicht einen gelassenen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
_Blaise_, erwidert Draco und kann seine Überraschung nicht so gut verbergen wie der ehemalige Mitschüler.  
_Wie geht es dir?_, fragt der Blonde mit ehrlichem Interesse und wirkt dabei so anders im Vergleich zu früher. Die arrogante Kälte hat sich bis auf ein Minimum reduziert und ist fast gar nicht mehr spürbar. Die zwei Monate, welche er in Askaban verbringen musste, ehe er auf Bewährung freikam, haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Oder ist er einfach nur erwachsen geworden? Hat das Gründen einer Familie ihn zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht, oder bildet Blaise sich dies alles nur ein, weil er – verbittert wie er ist – auf keinen Fall mehr den Menschen in ihm sehen will, in den er sich damals-  
_Gut_, antwortet der Dunkelhäutige kühl und mustert Draco von Kopf bis Fuß.  
_Was machen Frau und Kind?,_ will er wissen und spürt die Wut, welche bislang bei dem Gedanken an dieses Thema stets in ihm aufgeflammt ist, allmählich abflauen. Warum fühlt es sich nun, da er Malfoy leibhaftig gegenübersteht, nicht halb so furchtbar an, wie er befürchtet hat?  
_Alles bestens. Aber Pansy vermisst dich als Freund,_ sagt Draco mit unergründlicher Miene. Blaise schnaubt angesichts seiner Worte ungläubig auf. In ihm tobt die Unsicherheit und die Frage, was zur Hölle Malfoy mit dieser Aussage bezwecken will. Ihn provozieren, ihm eine klare Stellungnahme über seine Gefühle entlocken? Oder hat er schlicht und ergreifend damit abgeschlossen und glaubt nun, sie könnten miteinander umgehen wie alte Schulkameraden?  
Eine wahrhaft lächerliche Vorstellung.  
_Und, wie heißt der Kleine?_ Blaise heuchelt Interesse und übergeht Dracos Kommentar über seine Ehefrau.  
_Scorpius._  
_Bitte? _Der Schwarzhaarige kann ein amüsiertes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken und die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist endlich gebrochen.  
_Mach dich nicht darüber lustig!,_ tadelt Draco ihn, muss jedoch unwillkürlich grinsen.

Einige weiße Schneeflocken verfangen sich in Dracos hellen Haaren und glitzern sacht im Sonnenlicht. Augenblicklich fühlt Blaise sich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt, denn die Erinnerungen an den verdammten Weihnachtsball drängen sich unbarmherzig in sein Gedächtnis und lassen ihm kurzzeitig den Atem stocken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kann er die fordernden Berührungen Dracos auf seiner Haut spüren, die Leidenschaft seiner Küsse, das Feuer der Lust, die seinen Körper schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einer solchen Heftigkeit durchzuckt hat, wie damals hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen zusammen mit dem blonden Schönling...

Auch Draco kann sich den verwirrenden Gefühlen nicht entziehen, denkt an dieselbe Situation zurück und fühlt eine Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, die er in diesem Ausmaß nicht mehr gespürt hat, seitdem er sich bewusst gegen Blaise und für ein Leben als vorbildlicher Reinbluterbe entschieden hat.  
Unzählige atemlose Sekunden lang starren sie sich in die Augen; Grau trifft auf Braun und die Botschaft in ihnen ist eindeutig; für diesen Moment sprechen ihre Herzen die gleiche Sprache.  
_Ich habe dich geliebt und ich habe dich nie vergessen können._

_Es war falsch,_ flüstert Draco zusammenhanglos in die Stille hinein und bricht somit den Bann, der sich über sie gelegt hat, während sie gedanklich und emotional in längst vergangenen Zeiten gefangen waren.  
(Ob er damit ihre Affäre oder das Beenden der selbigen meint, vermag er nicht zu definieren. Irgendwie alles und irgendwie nichts. Aber in einem Punkt ist er sich sicher: Pansy zu heiraten, war die richtige Entscheidung.)  
_Ich bin noch verabredet,_ sagt Blaise, strafft seine Schultern und beschließt, dass es besser ist, dieses Gespräch, das ohnehin zu nichts führen wird, an dieser Stelle abzubrechen.  
_Ich will dich nicht aufhalten, _entgegnet Draco und blickt dem anderen noch eine Weile schweigsam in die Augen, bis dieser sich zum Gehen wendet und in Richtung Charing Cross Road verschwindet.

Beide ziehen ihrer Wege, akzeptieren, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist, und mit der Zeit schmilzen auch die schmerzhaften Emotionen wie der Schnee, der als einziger Zeuge ihrer verbotenen Liaison Jahr für Jahr zurückkehrt und sie an eine Liebe erinnert, die nicht hatte sein dürfen. Nicht in dieser Welt, nicht in diesem Leben.

Vielleicht ein ander Mal.

###########

Tja, das war es.  
Ich würde mich über einen abschließenden Kommentar freuen, auch wenn ich selbst mit den Formulierungen am Ende hochgradig unzufrieden bin.


End file.
